


Birth Day

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Toh, nyawanya sudah menjadi milik pria itu. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal hidup dan mati.





	Birth Day

"Bansai-senpai, selamat ulang tahun!"

Ucapan selamat dengan nada yang kelewat senang itu menyeruak saat Bansai baru saja bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang itu pagi ini. Jika saja Matako tidak mengatakan hal tersebut padanya, ia pasti sudah berpikir jika hari ini adalah hari Senin biasa (untuk kali ini ia lupa mengecheck jadwalnya).

"Lihat, aku membuat boneka untuk Bansai- _senpai_ , mirip bukan? Ini hadiah ulang tahunku untuk _senpai_!"

Masih dengan nada tinggi penuh semangat, Matako memperlihatkan boneka kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya.Bansai merasa satu-satunya yang mirip dari boneka jahitan tangan itu adalah kacamata hitam yang melekat (bagaimana cara ia membuatnya?) serta _shamisen_ yang menempel di belakangnya. Kalau begitu, mau tidak mau Bansai harus mengakui jika boneka itu memang cerminan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Matako."

Boneka itu kini berpindah tangan ditelapak tangannya. Terasa memegang  versi kecil dirinya. Kini Bansai memilih untuk bertanya hal lain yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau melihat Shinsuke?"

Kini Matako tampak terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencarinya. Kupikir Takasugi- _sama_ sudah memberi ucapan selamat pada _senpai_ terlebih dahulu."

"Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya sejak sarapan tadi." Bansai menyatakan hal sebenarnya. Kali ini ia perlu memastikan beberapa hal sebelum pergi bernegosiasi dengan aliansi mereka esok hari. Sepertinya merayakan hari ulang tahun bukan juga alasan yang tepat untuk meliburkan diri dari pekerjaan, huh?

Sempat sejenak berpikir (dan penasaran) soal keberadaan pria pujaan hatinya itu, Matako memilih untuk mengambil insiatif sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya, jika aku bertemu dengan Shinsuke- _sama_ , aku akan mengatakan jika _senpai_ ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Aa. Terima kasih, Matako─dan juga untuk bonekanya."

Gadis itu sempat terdiam, seperti mencoba memahami keadaan sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Um! Aku akan mencari Shinsuke _-sama_ sekarang."

Gadis itu kemudian pergi─entah kemana untuk mencari sang komandan. Dengan boneka kecil yang berada dalam gengamannya, kini Bansai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

"Kemana perginya Shinsuke?" 

* * *

  


"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Bansai _-dono_."

Ucapan yang sama kemudian datang dari penasihat Kiheitai, Takechi Henpeita. Nadanya memang tidak bersemangat seperti apa yang Matako sampaikan padanya. Tapi Bansai bisa merasa jika pria itu cukup tulus memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Aa. Terima kasih, Takechi _-dono._ "

Keheningan sempat menggelayut di antara dua pria itu sebelum Takechi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak meja kerjanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu paham soal seleramu, tapi kuharap kau menyukai ini, Bansai _-dono_."

Berikutnya, sebuah buku dengan cover sederhana─mungkin agak terlihat klasik. Karena tidak tertulis apapun pada cover benda tersebut. Bansai sempat mengira-ngira buku seperti apa yang ia terima.

"Itu kumpulan partipatur untuk permainan _shamisen_ klasik," Takechi mulai menjelaskan.

Bansai cukup terkejut, tidak biasanya, “Kupikir kau akan memberikanku _photobook_ soal gadis-gadis—“

“Apa kau juga tertarik dengan hal yang sama, Bansai _-dono_?! Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu beberapa buah _photobook_ —!“

“LUPAKAN.” Bansai buru-buru menghentikan ide gila pria itu. Jangan sampai benda tidak senonoh itu ada di tangannya sekarang.

“Kupikir kau akan tertarik dengan hadiah seperti itu, Bansai _-dono_.” Nada kecewaan terdengar kentara sekali dari pria yang lebih tuanya darinya itu, “Sayang sekali.”

_Apanya yang ‘sayang sekali’?_

Abaikan soal ‘kesenangan’ pria itu untuk sejenak. Bukannya ia datang ke ruang navigasi kali ini untuk menanyakan soal keberadaan Takasugi?

“Apa kau melihat, Shinsuke?”

Takechi mengerjap, kemudian menampilkan ekspresi sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

‘Aa. Tadi ia bilang akan keluar dari kapal untuk mencari sesuatu di kota. Ia tidak mengatakan soal urusannya hari ini padaku. Kurasa Shinsuke _-dono_ akan kembali sebentar lagi.”

Kini raut wajah itu berubah menjadi bertanya-tanya, “Kau butuh sesuatu Bansai _-dono_?”

“Tidak, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tanyakan pada Shinsuke soal negosiasi esok. Aku akan membicarakannya nanti saat ia kembali,” Bansai menatap buku pemberian Takechi hari ini, “…dan terima kasih.”

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Bansai, untuk kali ini penasihat Kiheitai itu tersenyum (sangat tidak biasa untuk pria paruh baya sepertinya), “Aku akan memberitahu Shinsuke _-dono_ soal dirimu jika bertemu.”

“Aa.”

Jika memang seperti itu keadaannya, apa Bansai perlu menunggu kedatangan pria itu di dek kapal sekarang?

* * *

  


Semilir angin laut langsung menyambut pria itu setikanya ia berada di dek kapal. Laut Edo yang luas membentang di depan mata, sedangkan pelabuhan masih tampak sepi. Tidak banyak aktivitas bongkar muat sepagi ini. Pengamatan singkatnya terhenti saat seseorang tampak datang ke tempat yang sama dengannya kali ini.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

Di sisi lain dari posisinya saat ini, pria yang ia telah tunggu (dan cari) sepagi tadi kini muncul. Angin yang berhembus dari belakang pria itu membuat rambutnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya hingga Bansai menyadari satu hal,

_Tidakkah rambutnya sudah sedikit panjang tahun ini? Ia tidak berniat memotongnya, huh? Tapi…tidak buruk juga._

“Bansai?”

“Oh.” Bansai tampaknya baru tersadar dari pemikirannya soal pria itu, “Aku hanya sedang menunggumu.”

Ada sedikit raut kaget terlintas di wajah sang atasan sebelum ia mengalihkan pandang, seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan Bansai, “Apa yang kau butuhkan?”

Tentu sedikit keanehan dari sikap Takasugi pagi ini menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi sang produser musik, tapi kesampingkan itu untuk sementara waktu, ada yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Takasugi, bukan?

“Aku ingin membicarkan soal negosiasi esok hari, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupastikan.”

“Temui aku di ruanganku sehabis ini.” Takasugi memerintah dengan jelas, tapi masih tanpa menatap pria itu saat ini.

“Shinsuke?”

“Kau masih memerlukan sesuatu?” Ketika bertanya seperti itu, satu tangan pria itu berada di belakang punggungnya, kentara sekali sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu.

_Apa aku harus menanyakannya?_

“Tidak. Aku akan menunggu di ruanganmu kalau begitu.”

Tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang sepatutnya ia pikirkan.

Baru saja Bansai berbalik badan dan berniat untuk menuju ruangan komandan Kiheitai itu, Takasugi membuatnya berhenti dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

“Bagaimana rasanya masih bertahan hidup hingga saat ini?”

Bansai sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang atasan, tapi setelah memikirkan jawabannya, Bansai memilih untuk menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

“Tidak terduga?” Bansai kembali menatap Takasugi, “Kupikir aku akan mati begitu saja untuk seseorang, namun tampaknya tidak begitu.”

Untuk kali ini Takasugi memandangnya dalam-dalam, “Kau hidup karena aku belum menyuruhmu untuk mati.”

“Aku paham.”

Bansai pikir, ia hidup hingga dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini, mungkin suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin esok ia akan menghadapi sekumpulan pedang yang bersiap menghunus kepalanya. Tapi jika Takasugi belum menyuruhnya untuk mati, maka ia akan pulang ke Kiheitai hidup-hidup.

Toh, nyawanya sudah menjadi milik pria itu. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal hidup dan mati. Jika itu memang untuk Kiheitai dan Takasugi, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berlanjut sesudah itu. Bansai berniat untuk melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti menuju ruangan sang atasan, seperti yang diperintahkan sebelumnya.

Namun, untuk kedua kalinya, langkahnya terhenti—kali ini dengan paksa—saat Takasugi memegang salah satu lengannya dan menjatuhkan ciuman pada pipinya yang berbalik dengan spontan.

“ ** _Selamat telah berhasil hidup sampai saat ini_ ,**” bisiknya. _“ **…dan aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk mati tahun ini. Ingat itu.**_ ”

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Takasugi langsung berlalu dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Bansai yang terkesiap dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Wakil Komandan Kiheitai itu kemudian menyadari setangkai bunga Kamelia merah yang berada di tangannya.

**_(You’re flame in my heart)_ **

Kini, Bansai hanya bisa tersenyum, sembari mencium harum bunga Kamelia yang baru saja ia terima.

Kejutan seperti ini di hari kelahirannya…bukankah tidak terlampau buruk juga?

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Ulang Tahun, Bansai!   
> Dipostnya lebih cepat dari waktu yang ada karena suatu dan lain hal (hohoho). Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
